


Heaven Help Me

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [105]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Antichrist, Devil, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hey, KCforlife here! I decided to submit my prompt: Klaus as the Devil and Caroline as the Antichrist
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Heaven Help Me

It seemed ridiculous, to say the least. But it was hard to argue when he was the first to explain why she could set fires with her mind, control lightning, and gently persuade anyone and everyone to support her opinions. He called it a thrall, one bestowed from his own list of powers to build a little cadre of minions. “So, if I’m the antichrist-”

“ _An_ antichrist, love,” Klaus corrected in that smug way of his. “Can’t pin all my darkest hopes on one human. Learn from the sins of the father, so to speak.”

“-then why come to me now? I’ve been burning places down since I was three.”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “The witches who performed the spell were less than helpful once I had to kill them for incompetence. Twelve hundred babies conceived on the same date, with a range of birth dates all over the world, were something of a bureaucratic nightmare to track down. You are number 666, which I find to be delightfully poetic.”

She’d more than put him through the paces to prove he was the Devil himself, even if the dimples all but promised there was an angelic past to him. Still, Caroline had questions upon questions that were begging for answers. “Why ‘Klaus’? I can think of a hundred mythological names for you, but Klaus isn’t one of them.”

“Millions of years go by, you tend to get bored. I’ve been Klaus for the last thousand or so.”

“And why do you need a legion of half-demon spawn? What are you expecting of us? Of me, really?”

His head canted to the side, watching her with a calculation that made her stand straighter. She was already on the bad guy’s radar; she might as well make sure she was useful. “I believe that remains to be seen, sweetheart. But have no fear, I mean to tempt you into doing my bidding. Everything will be your choice.”

Caroline couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “I believe I can’t believe anything you say.”

Though she’d expected irritation or outright anger, Klaus merely curled his lips into a sinful smirk. “I’m going to enjoy changing your mind.” She felt the thrall he laid thick into his voice, feeling grateful it had no effect on her. If anything, it made his smirk widen until she saw those damn dimples again. “Oh yes, this will be fun.”


End file.
